Outrider
"We are not the first to pass this way. See the tracks? I fear we are hunted." Basic (Core) Outriders are experienced outdoorsmen who reconnoitre for armies, caravans, and other travelling parties. They are the eyes and ears, constantly on the lookout for ambushes and other hazards. Because they operate in advance of the main party, they must be self-sufficient and level-headed. Outriders must trust their instincts and make their own decisions, because they have no one else to turn to when they are alone in the wild. Most Outriders operate in home area and use their intimate knowledge of the locale to their advantage. A few specialize in trailblazing, riding ahead into unknown and hostile territory. These Outriders earn more money for their services, but their life expectancy is short. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Follow Trail, Navigation, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Ride, Search, Silent Move Talents: Coolheaded or Very Strong, Orientation, Specialist Weapon Group (Entangling) Trappings: Bow or Crossbow with 10 Arrows or Bolts, Net, Whip or Lasso, Light Armour (Leather Jack), Shield, 10 Yards of Rope, Riding Horse with Saddle and Harness Career Entries Kithband Warrior, Messenger, Roadwarden, Soldier Career Exits Coachman, Highwayman, Mercenary, Roadwarden, Scout Lenore Reiss Lady Lenore never fit in well inside a city. Even as a little girl she preferred the company of horses to her boorish family and their friends. Born into privilege in Altdorf, she fled as soon as she was able, abandoning a gigantic dowry and the promise of a life of leisure. She joined a gang of rough outriders, who were little interested in letting a woman into their ranks. She earned their respect the only way she could – by showing them she could handle herself. Since then, she’s become something of a folk hero – the legendary Lady Lenore of the Wilderland. Lenore usually wears a shapeless grey cloak, hood, and mask. There is a reason for this garb – Lenore is stunningly beautiful. She hates to be judged by appearances and so the mask and hood cover her features and long golden tresses quite well. Although she works as an outrider and caravan guide to earn money, she views herself as a defender of the people. Several times she has organised groups of her fellow outriders to ride down bandits and beasts preying on defenceless farmers and townsfolk. This has only reinforced her status as a hero of the people. Unfortunately, it has also made enemies. The local constabulary and nobility do not appreciate Lenore’s popularity among the peasantry. They wonder what she plans to do with this influence she appears to be gathering. They worry that the next ‘monster’ she may be hunting may be them. The Satchel Boys Not all outriders are guides and caravan guards. Some serve as the messengers of the Empire. These so-called ‘Satchel Boys’ are usually young, independent, and accomplished riders. They are not technically agents of the Imperial government. Instead they are freelance messengers who deliver letters and mail across the Emperor’s domain. They are never entrusted with anything truly monumental, and are usually penniless and lightning fast – bandits usually give pass these boys up and concentrate on wealthier, slower prey. Still, it is a dangerous job and more than one Satchel Boy has headed down a dark forest road never to be seen again. Note: An Outrider with this background may (at the GM’s discretion) substitute Specialist Weapon Group (Entangling) for the New Talent – Lightning Fast Rider. New Talent: Lightning Fast Rider With a successful Ride skill check, you may add 1 to the movement characteristic of any horse you are riding for one day. This bonus cannot be applied to a horse wearing chain, scale, or plate barding.